


Wanna Walk With Me?

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: ONEUS (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Road to kingdom - Fandom, The Boyz (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Everyone is whipped for Kangmin, Hwanwoong/Yongseung??, Hyunjae Haknyeon Pair steal him, I reckon Yongseung is gonna rescue him a lot cause he is too polite to the sunbae, Ju Haknyeon I love you, Keonhee is an angel, Lol my first fic mentioning tbz isn’t Haknyeon centric, M/M, Other group will be added later lol, Road to Kingdom, The others appear to varying degrees of importance, Xion is Ice Princess, Yongseung goes to save him, Yoo Kangmin is a cutie, You know i GOTTA HAVE PENTAGON KIDNAP HIM TOO, he's too precious, jacob is an angel, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: Random fic about the various groups trying to adopt Kangmin at RTK after their Mansae performance.
Relationships: Yoo Kangmin/Everyone
Comments: 35
Kudos: 151





	1. The Boyz

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this is random crack that will probably never be finished? I just randomly wrote it, idk
> 
> It's 5am, I don't proofread,,,, 
> 
> Fighting^^

Kangmin bows his head politely as he runs into The Boyz’ Hyunjae at the hand basin, the elder returning his greeting with a tilted smile. 

“Hyung, you’re taking so long—” Haknyeon swings the door open with his foot.

“Haknyeonie, this is Yoo Kangmin.” Hyunjae leads the smaller with an arm over his shoulder out of the bathrooms, Kangmin dipping into a bow at the appearance of another sunbaenim. 

“I’m Verivery's Yoo Kangmin, good to meet you.” 

Haknyeon makes eye contact with Hyunjae, grinning and mouthing ‘He’s so cute!’ “Ju Haknyeon, What are you doing before the announcement?” 

Kangmin’s eyes blow wide, “Ah… I’m not sure…” he breathes nervously, looking downward.

Haknyeon moving to join his other side, linking their arms. “You did really well earlier,” He emphasises the words like a cartoon, Hyunjae jumping in from his other side, “Yeah, Everyone was so surprised.” 

He can’t lower his head in the hold of the others, “Not at all, Sunbae-nim’s stage was really—”

“Ah, no way, Kangmin-ah, you did really well” Hyunjae pats the younger on the shoulder, arm still heavy across Kangmin’s young back. 

“Guys, this is Yoo Kangmin.” 

Kangmin is suddenly surrounded by many intimidating figures, in a foreign dressing room. “P—please take care of me.” He bows for what feels like the thousandth time. 

“Ah, you’re the walking kid!” Sangyeon exclaims from his seat, jumping up to introduce himself as the leader of The Boyz. Kangmin doing his best to keep a calm face.

“You did well today,” Changmin smiles, dimples sweet, another boy introduced as Chanhee drapes across his back, “You’re cute,” Kangmin stutters through a compulsory denial, pointing to a dark-haired tall boy that has just approached. 

“I’m Younghoon.” The boy waves an arm, timing awkward, his group-mates teasing him with harmonious laughter that Kangmin falls comfortably into. 

Kangmin’s eyes flick around the room as they begin bickering about who would be a better hyung to him. There are a few boys plugged into their phones, huddling in the far corner, one pulling out an earphone to learn what the gathering is, then getting another’s attention with insistent hits to his shoulder. Kangmin nods his head politely at the pair who stare.

“Guys,, What are— this is— You can’t—!” Words fail the taller boy from across the room, Kangmin’s shoulders raising, Hyunjae assuring him “Don’t worry, that’s Juyeon, he’s a bit of a worrier.” Kangmin nods before realising the potentially unfavourable implications of agreeing. 

The boy, Haknyeon leans in with a wide smile, pointing his finger to the remaining boys, “That one is Kevin, he’s probably listening to Beyonce or something, but he’s really nice, I promise. That other one is Juyeon, he’s really nice, even if he looks scary. The other one is Sunwoo, he stayed up late—” Haknyeon giggles about the boy sleeping with a jacket over his face. 

Kangmin listens, respectfully, eventually having a boy about his height squaring up to him, looking him over before smiling, grabbing the younger for a handshake, “I’m Eric” he smiles with his eyes, with the same warm energy as Yeonho. 

“I’m Kangmin…” 

“Wa— You’re really handsome” Eric hollers, leaning closer, Kangmin’s smile growing tense. 

“Eric-ah, you’re too close.” Juyeon is suddenly there, pulling the oversized puppy back. 

“He’s really handsome, right?” 

Juyeon’s eyes move to Kangmin, his gaze is tender, despite his strong features, “Sorry about him. He’s just excited to not be the youngest.” 

There’s a gentle voice that suddenly lulls the crowd, “What’s going on—” Soft eyes widen, “Guys, you can’t just intimidate other contestants.” The angel clears the others away from him, “I'm Jacob, do you want me to walk you back to your room?” 

He glares when Haknyeon and Hyunjae bursts into bright cackles, “ _Wanna walk with me_?” They chime together, bouncing about, cooing.

Kangmin takes it in jest, the rhythmic knock at the door calling their attention, “Is Yoo Kangmin here?”

Haknyeon bumps the younger to the entrance, where he immediately curls onto the steady arm of Yongseung, linking their hands. Chanhee repeating that he’s adorable, and Changmin shoving him.

“Thank you for looking after him,” Yongseung nods, wearing a smile. One that Kangmin would otherwise be wary of.

“Bye Kangminie!” Hyunjae and Haknyeon wave from the doorway, giggling as Kangmin bows a farewell. 

“Thank you…” Kangmin mumbles, nudging into the elder with every step.

“Hm? You were gone for a while, so I came to check.” Yongseung states, opening their door for the younger. 

Kangmin smiles at his hyung's honest tone.


	2. Pentagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the inconsistencies with sometimes using stage names and sometimes using their given names. Rip. 
> 
> I honestly regret this set-up as I want him to have more one-on-one interactions.
> 
> Kangmin is so cute. A reminder below of how handsome of a baby he is...  
> https://twitter.com/by_verivery/status/1253685754405912578

“Oh my gosh, I want one.” Changgu can’t stop grinning, even after the lights go down — if only our maknae were as cute… he glances to Hyunggu, Yuto and Wooseok, all of whom are looking to adult nowadays.

“Just go kidnap him, you got a solid… 2 inches I’d say.” Hongseok laughs, laying across the couch, closing his eyes to nap. The others disperse to their corners of the room, Changgu catching sight of a certain kid prancing past their open doorway. 

“Kangmin-ah—” Changgu dashes into the hallway with a smile, shoulders raising when the younger turns back towards him.

Kangmin bows, “Sunbaenim—”

“Just call me hyung, I’m Yeo Changgu.” The elder assures with a sweet smile.

Kangmin takes kindly, eyes crinkling into a grin, “Yoo Kangmin,”

Hongseok’s jaw drops when Changgu strides back into their room, young figure following behind him. “Oh my god, I was kidding.” 

Yuto immediately stands up, eyes fixed on the kid. _He’s so cute…_

“Ah— You can’t do this again!” Hwitaek tugs out his earphones. 

_Again?_ Kangmin’s head tilts as he realises he has walked into the same death trap as earlier, except this time, it’s a room of adults. 

He instinctively takes a step behind Changgu but is eased into an introduction by soft encouragement, “Pentagon-sunbaenim, good to meet you. I’m Verivery, Yoo Kangmin.” 

Hwitaek can’t stop a smile from crossing his face at the younger’s childish tone, raising his sleeve over his face and turning away. 

“He can stay with us, right?” 

“What—” Hwitaek puts his hands on his hips, giving Changgu an ‘are you serious rn’ look. 

“C’mon, you agree right, Yuto—” Said Japanese boy is too busy staring with sparkly eyes, bouncing to introduce himself. 

Hwitaek rolls his eyes, telling them to do what they want, turning to Kangmin, “Feel free to stay or leave, don’t listen to that idiot.” He points at Changgu, who pouts. 

Yuto approaches cautiously as if Kangmin were a cat, “I’m… Yuto—” 

Yuto about dies when Kangmin smiles, shy still, his lips a perfect shape as if he’s shooting hearts, adorable. “Yuto-sunbaenim, I’m Yoo Kangmin.” 

_This kid is beyond handsome too…_ Yuto covers his face.

It’s at this point that Shinwon and Wooseok jump up and clear the cushioned chairs, insisting that Kangmin sit. The younger does, perching on the edge of the seat, pinging with guilt as the elder drag their plastic chairs into formation around him.

Kangmin is thankful that the others start speaking comfortably amongst themselves, Kangmin’s hands twisting in his lap.

“Kangmin-ssi, is it?” Said boy turns to the voice, a smiling blonde, “I’m Jinho.” He takes the soft-seat to Kangmin’s left, “Are you enjoying the performances?”

It’s an unspoken rule that they are not to speak poorly of Mnet on the premises, so Kangmin’s lips pull wide enough to feign a smile. “Everyone’s performances are really great—” Kangmin gestures to everyone in the room with a flat palm, “—it’s really nice to meet other idols.”

“It’s tough, right?” Jinho smile is all sweet curving lip and unrested eyes, he lays a tender hand on the younger’s knee, “You’re doing so well.”

Kangmin looks to his lap, “Jinho-sunbae-nim is much more—”

“Kangmin-ah, how old are you?” Wooseok pipes up from across the way. 

“I’m 18…”

“Oh my God… He’s 5 years younger than me…” 

“Do you want to join Pentagon? We’ll go back to summer concepts if you do,” Changgu jumps into the seat on Kangmin’s right, clasping his hand. 

Kangmin’s eyes shake, he can’t exactly say no… but he also can’t make a false promise…

“Hey guys, this is Ravn— Youngjo. Do you mind if I call you that?” Hongseok struts in, arm slung over the broad shoulder of Oneus’ Youngjo, who affirms that it’s not a problem.

Shinwon and Changgu cheer, “Waheyy~ Welcome to the best room in this place.” 

Youngjo locks eyes with the kid on the couch, “You’re Dongheon’s…”

Kangmin nods his head politely, greeting. 

Changgu loops a warm hug across the younger’s shoulders, “He’s ours now.”

Hwitaek pipes up form his corner, “You can’t say that—”

“We’re just having fun, We can steal that kid you like from ONF too.” Hwitaek’s protests to deaf ears, Hongseok grins, turning to Youngjo, “Does that dancer kid of yours want to join us too?” 

“You can have him over my dead body.” Youngjo laughs, always a possessive man. 

The younger Pentagon members snicker, Hyunggu piping up from a far side of the room, “We can send Wooseok off in exchange for Kangmin.”

“You can’t do that—” Kangmin instinctively whines, Changgu’s arms wrapping firmer around him. 

There is an insistent knock at the open door, a wild Yongseung appears, “I’m here to collect Yoo Kangmin.” His eyes smile at the sight of his maknae being squeezed. 

Kangmin loops his arms around Changgu, “I have to go now, Changgu-hyung.”

“Bye, Kangmin-ah. Work hard, please let me give you my number so you can contact me if you need anything.” Changgu lets up his hold, Kangmin standing with a shy nod, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

“Kangmin-ah…” 

The boy turns, Wooseok, Yuto, Shinwon and Jinho have formed a line, Wooseok’s arms outstretched, “See ya.” 

Kangmin works his way down the queue, giving each a polite hug. Offering a hug to Hyunggu whose face blooms as he jumps up, throwing his arms around the boy. 

Even Hwitaek accepts a hug, telling him to look after himself.

Kangmin ends up hugging Hongseok and Youngjo too, waving goodbye from the doorway where Yongseung is crossing his arms. 

Changgu bounds to the door, returning Kangmin’s phone with one new contact, ‘Changgu-hyung <3’

“Thank you, hyung.” Kangmin wraps his arms around the elder one more time, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “See you later.”

Yongseung drags Kangmin by the wrist down the hallway, Pentagon hollering about his 'adorableness' as they leave.

“Yongseng-hyung, Are you mad…?” The maknae playfully leaps to knock the elder with his hip.

“No.” Yongseung’s sharp tone and frustrated brow say otherwise… 

“I’m sorry. The sunbae are really friendly, and it’s good to make friends I think… right?” Kangmin scans the elder’s expression. “Why don’t you make friends too? There are lots of people your age…”

“Kangmin. We need to focus. It’s good that you’re being friendly. But we can’t afford to mess around.”

Kangmin rips his arm free of the elder, frowning — although still looking like a puppy, “Don’t tell me what to do. I worked hard all week. I barely complained, even when you all kept changing the choreo. We already performed today, so what’s wrong with me making friends?!” 

“Kangmin. You’re not a child, don’t act like one.” Yongseung’s voice is dissonant to his creased lips.

“Are you jealous? Just because you find it hard to make friends?” Kangmin bites his tongue when he notices Yongseung’s irked look. “Hyung… I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need friends—”

The maknae can’t take it, “What’s wrong with you?! If we can’t be friends with other idols, who do we have? Just because you don’t have any doesn’t mean I don’t want to have friends. I hate this part of you.” Kangmin storms in the other direction, ignoring Yongseung’s calls for him to come back to their room.

Yeonho ambushes Yongseung in a headlock at the door when he comes back empty-handed, “Where’s Kangmin?”

“Who knows. He hates me.”

Everyone turns at this, Hoyoung speaking in that soft voice of his, “He doesn’t hate you. Where did he run off to?”

“The other way?” Yongseung shrugs, taking refuge next to Minchan who leans on him as soon as he does, shifting his phone so they can watch the video together. 

“He’ll come back soon,” Dongheon comments, turning back to his phone.

“He was hugging people…”

“So?” Dongheon shrugs.

“That friend of yours… Youngjo?” 

“I’ll kill him.” Dongheon is up at the door, playing captain, “Let’s find that kid.”

Gyehyeon, Hoyoung and Yeonho follow the leader out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: YOU CAN SKIP, THIS IS JUST ME RAMBLING, BUT DIDN'T WANNA PUT THIS IN THE WORK TO INTERRUPT AHAHA
> 
> DW ABOUT THE FALLING OUT, THEY WILL MAKE UP ALL CUTESY IN THE NEXT BIT, I SWEAR.
> 
> YONGSEUNG WILL MAKE FRIENDS - https://twitter.com/by_verivery/status/1275789970876190721 (Hint hint as to who's next)
> 
> Rip, Kangmin is quite sulky ahaha, cause him and Yongseung are quite different personaliy wise imo, which is why they get along most of the time. 
> 
> Minchan and Yongseung are similar in a way the others are not imo, which is why Minchan favours Yongseung <3 Just check out the tweet below ahaha  
> https://twitter.com/bhlhjl/status/1273217177609371648 
> 
> If you want some VV content  
> Minchan, Yongseung: https://twitter.com/by_verivery/status/1271109192636526592  
> My two favourite boys. (But I love them all, I swear, Gyehyeon is also my main,,,, ahh, I can't have a single bias)


	3. Oneus (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not complete,,, but I'm gonna just be adding random smaller chunks from now as I am lazy and uninspired atm,,,,,
> 
> Oneus are honestly great, y'all should listen to their stuff if you don't already!

Kangmin doesn’t know where exactly he intended to storm off to… He’s at the far end of the hallway, facing the wall, clenching his fists white. He’s not going to cry, but he’s so close to screaming and kicking — the way he would when he doesn’t win a game.

He pouts, it’s kind of boring to sulk with nobody around — not that it’s an act, but more that he’s so used to being surrounded by people who cuddle up to him and mend his mood…

He spins on his heel, immediately crashing into another human, leaping back.

“Hyung?!” He looks up to a feline expression, it’s a hyung, but not _his_ hyung… he dips his head into a bow, “Sorry…!”

Youngjo’s expression is soft, “Kangmin is it? You can call me hyung, I don’t mind.”

“Hyung, who—” Dongju is whining as he drags Geonhak back from the bathrooms. “You’re Yoo Kangmin…”

Dongheon is above murder — but he is not above revenge. 

He approaches the small congregation, immediately locking eyes with Youngjo, asking, “Which of you is the maknae?” Dongju raises his hand, tilting his pretty head.

“Could I have a hug?” Dongheon lacks all shame and Kangmin protests before Gyehyeon pulls him into a headlock and covers his mouth. 

“Just let him do his thing…”

Dongju shrugs, strutting to tiptoe and wrap his arms over strong shoulders, jabbing his chin into the elder’s collarbone. Dongheon’s arms are timid as they loop around the younger’s narrow torso. 

Dongju — little devil that he is — can’t help but laugh at Kangmin who is fighting to escape death-grip he seems to be in, poking his tongue out at the younger. _You’re jealous, right?_

Dongju twists his neck to lock eyes with Geonhak, expression curled and smug. Dongheon’s weak hold pats the younger’s back twice and they move away from each other.

“How do you like _that_ , Youngjo?!” 

Youngjo’s confused eyes dart to the others, they all look embarrassed — Hoyoung shaking his head, Yeonho struggling to contain a laugh and Gyehyeon continuing to hold onto Kangmin by the collar. 

Geonhak; however, is occupied, staring at Kangmin like he’s a small stuffed-animal, Dongju pouting at his side, grabbing his hand.

“Ow, ow— Ow!” Geonhak is yelling, Dongju has a teethy hold on the fleshy side of his palm, practically screaming, _I’m totally cuter!_

“Aigoo~” A tall smiling kid approaches from the Oneus room, 3 long strides and he’s cupping the young Kangmin’s face like a flower, “Kangmin-ssi. You’re so handsome — Son Dongju, stop frowning — I’m Lee Keonhee.” The wink he shoots is friendly and natural, Kangmin’s face rising into a giggly grin.

Dongheon is pointing a finger at Youngjo, “First you hug my maknae, and then your members—”

Hoyoung is there to smack him over the back of the head, “Yah, Lee Dongheon, stop embarrassing us!”

The elder can’t even chastise the bleach-blonde hairs on Hoyoung’s head for his informal language before Yeonho bear is snuggling a cheek to his back, “Yeah, you can just hug me instead, Heonie-hyung.”

Dongheon’s fragmented laughter is unconvincing cover for his petty heart.

“Aren’t you tired after performing, let’s go and sit down.” Keonhee smiles, Kangmin swept up by his optimistic voice and kind eyes. 

Somehow the prized maknae and tall bean make it to Oneus’ room undetected, immediately met by the warm greetings of dancer, Yeo Hwanwoong. “Kangmin-ssi… There’s someone called Kim Yongseung in your group, right?” Hwanwoong asks as they sit, Kangmin just nods, lips tight. “We went to the same school, so I was thinking it’d be good to connect.”

“Go and be boring elsewhere—” Keonhee kicks his long legs Over Hwanwoong’s lap, who pushes them away with a disgusted click of his tongue, “We’re spending time with Kangmin.” 

“Kangmin?” A new face enters the room, “Oh, Verivery’s— I’m Seoho.” His eyes smile, reminding him of his Minchan-hyung. 

Keonhee and Seoho tease the younger like close friends, asking for hints on their ideas for future stages and concepts, Kangmin rightfully answering that they haven’t heard the challenges yet, so he doesn’t know.

“Yah, so this is where you all are.” Dongju struts in, gaze cold, Kangmin’s shoulders raise, head falling politely. 

_He is kind of cute…_

“We should be friends.” Dongju leans across the back of the seat, wrapping his arms around narrow shoulders.

Kangmin is shocked, as are the others who pinch Dongju’s soft cheeks, cooing, “Son Dongju-yah. Such a tsundere—” 

“Shut up.”

Kangmin smiles to himself. 

“Is Yoo Kangmin here…?” 

Kangmin doesn’t turn towards the door, he already knows who is there, voice sounding not the least bit sheepish. It’s Yongseung. 

“Kim Yongseung-ssi, I’m Yeo Hwanwoong, I was a few a few years ahead of you at SOPA…” 

Yongseung smiles, in the way that gets you to immediately fall for him, all heart-shaped and sweet. “Hwanwoong-hyung, Yes, I remember. Your stage today was really inspiring.” 

Hwanwoong bows his head, “We loved your stage too, everyone fell in love with Verivery for sure.”

“Hyung, could we take a selca—”  


Kangmin keeps his head turned towards Keonhee, who immediately picks up on the tense vibe, giving him an assuring nod.

“I think I had better head back to my hyungs…” Kangmin says, tapping on where Dongju’s arms are looped around him.

The elder maknae lets him go, “I think they’re still in the hallway.” 

“Thanks. It was good to meet you all.” Kangmin smiles cutely, tiptoeing out of the room, sure enough, the gathering in the hallway remains, Yeonho spotting him and rushing to tackle him. 

“Yoo Kangmin, Did Yongseung come and get you?” 

The baby pouts, “No…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yongseung was my first bias, but Minchan has been coming for me and IDK what to do,,, (Also, Red Gyehyeon O.O)
> 
> Seoho is my boy, so he'll get a chance to lowkey coodle Kangmin next time^^ 
> 
> Xion clinging onto Kangmin is a concept I will not easily let go...
> 
> Have a great week peoples!!
> 
> Fighting^^


End file.
